


The Origin of the Modern Nephalem

by SketchyFandomGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Characters may be added later on, Gen, I did not play the game, I’m a piece of trash and can’t write characters as themselves, NonHuman!Reader, Other, android!reader, gender neutral reader, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFandomGirl/pseuds/SketchyFandomGirl
Summary: Humans and Androids. Both unalike in every way. Like Angel and Demon, they clash together violently and shape the world for better or worse.But there’s something in between the lines. A Nephalem. Both of Angel and Demon.You.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Sketchy here! I’d like to say thanks for dropping by, and please enjoy the fic!

     Humans and Androids. There was nothing the two shared. One ruled earth for millennia, dominated and conquered foreign enemies. One was created by man to serve. They were dominated by          

     Man, treated as foreign enemies and killed just for the fun of it.  
Man saw Androids as servants, over glorified roombas to cater to every whim humanity desired. Except one. 

     He saw Androids as a savior, the life jacket to save him at sea. The light at the end of an abyss.  
Android technology had saved what was valuable to him: You

 

     With the inevitable news of losing you to childhood cancer, your father took desperate measures to save you. Even if it cost him everything.  
     He had personally met with the Creator of the Android, Elijah Kamski to barter. The idea was ludicrous, but desperate Men would not back down from fantasy-like ideas. 

     With enough time, Father convinced the Creator to mold a body for you and you alone. But Father didn’t stop when he laid eyes upon your cold, skinless body, no, he went further.  
     He searched far and wide for the best doctors in the globe. His idea sent many scoffing and rejecting his proposal.

 

     To transmit your consciousness from your body to the Android.

 

     Almost all said the poor man was living in a delusion, a fantasy. The idea was unheard of!

     Time had passed, and Father was no closer to saving his only child. His poor kid was barely hanging onto Life’s thin string, the cavernous maw of Death widened with each passing day.

     Father reached the end of the forlorn road, his hopes burned out by cruel reality and crumpled by the true weight of his actions. He was effectively broke, having spent every penny on treatments, gas for travel, the custom Android body, appointments with doctors, plane tickets, gifts to keep your spirits up, rent for the apartment ,the list went on.

     Father had essentially dropped a quarter of his weight to fund everything. He often went days without eating a morsel to save what little money he had left. Father even contemplated moving from the two bed apartment and living in his ancient 2015 Explorer if it meant keeping you alive and biding time for a solution.

     And, whether through a Divine being or pure luck, Father got what he sought after.

     A young woman, like an Angel from the Gates of Heaven, came into the small medical room and caught his attention from his stupor of unbridled exhaustion. The moonlight bathed her in an angelic glow as she flashed a pearly grin.

              _“Hello, I’m Dr. Valstad”_

     And those words, like Eve eating the Forbidden Fruit of Eden, changed everything.


	2. Transferral Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back! I know that I know nothing about science and transferring a mind to another body. I used Chappie and Avatar as examples but I mostly made up everything so… yeah
> 
> (I know the way it’s written is much different than the first chapter but tbh the first chapter was written just for the heck of it.)

Dr. Valstad wearily eyed the holographic images of (y/n)’s and their Android body’s anatomy, the light blue text bathed the sterile white room in a gentle glow.

The steel desk propped two large computers and at the epicenter held another computer that flashed unintelligible text that only she could comprehend. Adjacent to the steel desk were two tables reminiscent of a surgeon’s table. One held the Android body, its featureless body blended in with the dull grey of the room. The other table lied unoccupied, the patient was yet to arrive. Dr. Valstad directed her eyes towards the center computer and reread the data. She absentmindedly gripped the mouse and dragged it towards a single bar reading SCAN and clicked. The computer hummed as a black box with white test appeared.

 

**SCANNING FOR ERRORS**

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING…**

**SCAN COMPLETE**

 

**NO ERRORS DETECTED**

 

It wasn’t her first time transferring ones consciousness to another body, but she could never be too sure. Anything could happen. Last thing Valstad needed was a software malfunction during the procedure.

That’d definitely screw her chance of getting paid.

Valstad took a step back from her desk and rechecked her equipment for errors, faulty wiring or bugs, but everything checked out accordingly. With one more lap around the room, the doctor returned to her computers and eyed the program on her left computer screen.

**CONSCIOUSNESS.DAT**

Valstad stopped herself and wearily glanced at the text. She had done this hundreds of times before and each test was successful. She’d easily transferred the consciousness of animals into robotic bodies without a hitch so why was she doubting herself now.

_You’ve done this before, you’ll do so again. It’s just this time, it’s a human kids consciousness._

As if encouragement could fool her. The chances were no doubt slim, the human mind was much larger than that of a bird or a dog. No doubt —

“Excuse me... Dr. Valstad?” Valstad jolted forward, definitely wasn’t expecting a tap on the shoulder. She changed her demeanor from doubting and anxious to professional in a heartbeat as she faces the culprit. The father guiltily rubbed his hand behind his neck in shame.

“Hello again.” She greeted with a forced smile that put models to shame. Just smile, just smile and you’ll be paid “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, spook ya. Just wanted you to know I have my kid, as you requested” the father nervously squeaked, he moved aside to reveal his child sleeping soundly on a hospital gurney.

“I almost got caught. I really hope this will pay off in the end” the male muttered while laying a thin blanket over the steel table. He then placed (y/n) on the table with great delicacy.

“Ok, (y/n) is set. Now what?” He inquired Valstad gently pushed him aside, the man gave her a hurt look as he helplessly watched her hook wires to (y/n)’s sickly thin arm, along with a few leads to the temple. Father felt useless as Valstad moved with purpose. All he could do was serve as a human cup holder, but for Valstad’s equipment. He finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the white and black cord in her hands. She didn’t answer as quickly as he’d hoped.

“… it’s a neural link… allows me to transfer your kids consciousness to the Android…” Valstad was slow as she entered her groove of work. The man was proving to be rather distracting. Why couldn’t he just let her work in peace?

With a click, the cord locked into the Android’s port. Perfect. Almost carelessly dropping the head Valstad shooed Father away into a viewing room (despite his protests). Perching onto her swivel chair the brunette doctor clacked away at the keyboard, reading the programs and running a few last minute software checks.

 

**BZZZ BZZZ**

The sounds of an alarm adverted her attention to the left screen. In bold letters, her heart almost stopped.

**CONSCIOUSNESS.DAT NOT SUCCESSFUL**

**UNKNOWN ERROR DETECTED**

 

 _No no no! Not now! Why does everything go south just when it’s seems just perfect?! Goddamn it!_ As subtle as she could, Valstad glanced at the father who didn’t have his attention to her, but rather to his slumbering offspring.

 

**UNKNOWN ERROR DETECTED**

 

Valstad sucked in a nervous breath, she wouldn’t let one error stop her. Not when she’s this close.

**UNKNOWN ERROR DETECTED**

 

It was two choices. Risk it all or play it safe.

**UNKNOWN ERROR DETECTED TRANSFERAL NOT RECOMMENDED**

 

It was now or never.

 

**COMMENCE TRANSFERRING ANYWAY?**

 

She clicked the mouse.

 

 

 

**[Yes]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuun! What is Valstad thinking? Will (y/n) live to see Father again? Is this Transferral a good idea??
> 
> Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! You made it to the end! Yippee!!! Thanks for reading and I’ll see y’all in the next chapter!
> 
> Leave comments below on how I can help improve the reading experience! Tell me how y’all liked it!
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
